In Every Version of Reality
by tripudium
Summary: "In every version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you." A series of alternate universe Scira one- shots.
1. Be My Forever

**Title: **Be My Forever  
**Prompt: **Soulmates AU  
**Summary: **"She couldn't ignore that she was attracted to him. Or that she started painting her nails green all the time when she'd been painting them black for years. Or that she just really wanted to be near him for a long time and was _really_ upset when their partner project ended."  
**A/N: **So this is the first in a one- shot series I'm going to be doing, all centered around Scira. The title of this one- shot is based on the song Be My Forever by Christina Perri which is the most soulmate- ish song I've heard.

* * *

**Be My Forever**

Kira checked and rechecked the contents of her backpack twice, before taking her time adjusting the straps. At this point, she would do anything she could to stall for as much time as possible.

Her mother, it seemed, was realizing this and was quickly getting impatient. Kira could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "You have to get to school, Kira. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"Don't I?" Kira mumbled. But she sighed and opened the car door, stepping out onto the pavement because being late _would_ be bad. It was embarrassing enough that her mother still had to drop her off at school because she didn't have her own car but her father was also the new history teacher. In fact, him getting the job was why they'd moved from New York to Beacon Hills.

Rubbing at her wrist- a nervous habit she developed when she was younger- she said a quick goodbye to her mom before diving into the swarm of students headed for the door. Her dad had given her brief instructions on how to get around the school so it didn't take her long to find her first class.

She took a seat at the back of the room, dropping her backpack to the ground beside her. Kira took a quick peak at her wrist, at the letters stenciled on her skin in a boy's messy scrawl_._ She always felt somewhat comforted when she looked it at, as if making sure it was still there (though where it could go, Kira had no idea).

It wasn't a tattoo exactly, because you were born with it and everyone had one. It was the name of your soulmate, inscribed on your skin forever in their handwriting. Kira had always thought the whole thing was a romantic concept, always knowing who your soulmate was but never really knowing them.

Kira snapped back into focus once she realized that class had started. She blushed impulsively even though no one was looking at her, feeling self conscious for not knowing the teacher had walked in. He seemed to be in the middle of explaining something mildly important; Kira was totally lost.

That is until a boy approached her, pulled a chair up to her desk and sat in. She blinked at him. "Um, hi?"

He glanced at her, confused. "I'm your partner, you know, for the project," he explained, a teasing smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He had a cute smile, Kira decided. And she liked his hair.

"Project?" she questioned, feeling like banging her head on the wall. "Oh god, I'm so sorry I was spacing."

The boy grinned at her. "Don't worry. It's nothing too big. We're just supposed to like, get to know each other and write a short paper about the other person."

Kira nodded, reaching for a pencil in her backpack. "Like an interview?"

"Just like that. I'm Scott by the way."

Kira's head snapped in his direction, and she barely missed banging it on the table. "What was that?" she asked, her tone rising to a higher pitch.

He frowned. "Um, Scott?"

Kira blinked. "Sorry, uh... I didn't hear the first time," she cleared her throat. "I'm Kira."

If her name meant anything to him, he didn't show it. He just gave her a smile, and bent his head as he wrote his name across the top of his paper. Kira watched him intently feeling shaky all over when he finished.

His signature was an exact copy of the one on her wrist.

* * *

Ever since Kira was little she'd dreamed of finding her soulmate in some insanely romantic way. Maybe they'd fall in love at first sight, and both sigh happily when they realized they had each other's names.

She'd thought up scenario after scenario, but being paired together on a project wasn't really one she'd thought about.

She supposed it could be romantic, that is, if Scott had her name too.

Which it seemed like he didn't.

He didn't so much as blink when she'd introduced herself. She'd brushed it off as a good poker face but he didn't act like someone getting to know his soulmate. He was polite and he joked around but he didn't really even flirt and he most certainly didn't do something as obvious as baring his wrist for her to see.

She'd heard of this. Some people's soulmates had other people's names written on their wrists. She didn't know how it worked out, but it sounded messy.

But it was rare. Kira decided there was no way that could be her.

Sure, Scott was cute and nice and funny but he couldn't be _her_ Scott. Kira couldn't possibly be unlucky enough to have someone who had someone else. It was just a coincidence. Her soulmate and this random classmate just had the same name. And similar handwriting.

Kira had to repeat this as a mantra in her head every time she saw him.

* * *

"You didn't prepare for this at all, did you?" Scott teased her. Kira had just asked him what his favorite color was to use in their assignment. It was _the_ lamest question.

Kira sighed. "Sorry. I promise I'm not a slacker I just... got distracted last night when I was trying to work on this."

Scott gave her a reassuring smile and her heart strings tugged painfully. "Don't worry about it, you can borrow some of my questions."

He slid his sheet of paper to her; Kira kept her eyes off the name at the top as she copied some of the questions that he'd come up with for her. "Thanks," she told him, handing it back.

"Green," he said in response. Kira blinked. "My favorite color is green."

Kira smiled weakly. "Good to know."

* * *

Being the new girl, Kira found out, was harder then she expected. She'd yet to make any friends besides Scott (who Kira wasn't even really sure she could count as a friend) and his friend Stiles who mostly just tolerated her.

She missed her friends from New York.

She'd talked to them only a couple times since she'd moved; their schedules just clashed too much. She desperately needed someone to talk to about the whole 'Scott Situation.' The problem had quickly become kind of hard to ignore.

She couldn't ignore that she was attracted to him.

Or that she had his name.

Or that he didn't have hers.

Or that she started painting her nails green all the time when she'd been painting them black for years.

Or that she just really wanted to be near him for a long time and was _really_ upset when their partner project ended.

She thought about talking to _Scott_ several times but she always brushed the thought aside. She didn't want to make things awkward and sappy by telling him that she was kind of in love with him even though he wasn't in love with her.

It was all kind of much to deal with alone.

So meeting Lydia and Malia was a blessing in disguise.

Upon meeting the two other girls, Kira hadn't been fond of either. They'd been forced to work together in chemistry and Kira had found Lydia too controlling and Malia too laid back. But soon enough, she found out they were both excellent listeners with _awesome_ fashion taste and suddenly Kira had two new friends.

She was hanging out with Malia one afternoon when- on accident, of course- everything kind of... spilled out.

Kira didn't even entirely remember what they'd been talking about but she'd offhandedly mentioned Scott's name being on her wrist and their conversation steered in an entirely different way.

Malia's eyes widened but she didn't appear too surprised, although with Malia, emotions were kind of difficult to decipher. "Your soulmate is Scott? Why aren't you too together yet?"

Kira ducked her head, running her fingertips over the carpet. "I kind of... haven't told him?"

Malia slapped Kira's arm, a disapproving- in a teasing way- look on her face. "You two would be so cute together! How has it not come up that you're literally soulmates?"

Malia had always been blunt, and Kira knew it, but her words still made her wince. Kira's voice comes out as nonchalant as she can manage, but still there's a slight tremor as she speaks. "Because he doesn't have my name."

Malia's smile falters. "What?"

"When we first met, he didn't even react when I introduced myself. I was convinced that he couldn't be my Scott because my name meant nothing to him, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, it's happened before," Kira explained. She was trying her best to make it all sound like no big deal, like she wasn't heartbroken over the ordeal. Malia obviously wasn't convinced.

"He's probably just a good actor and is, ya know, nervous about finding his soulmate," Malia sent Kira a pitying look, which just made Kira feel even more pathetic.

"Who do you have?" Kira abruptly turned the conversation away from herself. Malia sent her a suspicious glance, obviously catching on, but didn't mention it.

Malia shrugged, no hint of embarrassment covering her features. "Stiles," she answered the question like she was being asked something as simple as how old she was.

Kira stared. "You have _Stiles_?"

Malia nodded. "Yup."

"Why aren't _you_ with _him_, then?" Kira knew she was being childish trying to throw Malia's own question back in her face but she actually wanted to know.

Malia stood suddenly, startling Kira. "I know you're just trying to steer the topic away from yourself, so we're settling this right now." She grabbed her phone and plopped back down next to Kira.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Lydia," Malia typed in a series of numbers and held her phone up to her ear.

"What for?" Kira asked, feeling lost.

"She's known Stiles and Scott since they were little kids. She probably knows who Scott's soulmate is."

Kira's stomach turned unpleasantly. "I... I'm not sure I want to know."

Malia smirked. "Well you don't have a choice now," she pressed the speaker button as Lydia picked up.

"Malia?"

"Hey."

"What's up?" Lydia asked.

"I have a question for you." Malia sent Kira an angelic smile but Kira was too nervous to pay attention to it.

Kira could practically visualize Lydia shrugging. "Alright, shoot."

"Whose Scott's soulmate?" Malia wasted no time beating around the bush, much to Kira's discomfort.

The other end of the line was silent for a second. "What do you need to know that for?"

"Just gossiping with Kira," Malia lied easily. Kira bristled. She didn't like being dishonest with Lydia. "You do know, don't you?"

"Yeah," Lydia said hesitantly. "But I don't know if I should-"

"Out with it," Malia commanded exasperated.

Lydia sighed. "Her name was Allison."

* * *

Kira's head was in the clouds for several days following the phone call, and not in a pleasant way. She hadn't liked the way Lydia had said "was" or the way her heart felt like a cold hand was clamped over it.

Half the time, she felt like she was watching her body do something, and not really doing it herself, so it wasn't- but yet it was- much of a surprise that one day when school ended, Kira pulled Scott aside in the parking lot.

He looked a little shocked but still happy to see her. "Hey," he flashed her a grin that made her stomach clench painfully.

Kira bit her lip, not quite sure how to start this conversation. "Who... who is Allison?"

She wanted to wince at her words. Or maybe it was the startled look in his eyes. "Allison?"

Kira forced herself to nod, already regretting speaking to him. "Is she... your soulmate?" the words get lodged in her throat.

Scott blinked twice and looked slightly off balanced by the question so Kira back pedaled. "You know what, I'm sorry. This isn't any of my business. I shouldn't have-"

"No, uh, it's fine," Scott assured her, looking a little dazed. "What's with all the questions?"

Kira steeled herself, took a deep breath and said, "I have your name. On my wrist."

Scott didn't look nearly as shocked as she thought he would. He even looked kind of... relieved? "You do?" It was said more like a statement then a question, but Kira ignored it.

"Yeah. And I'm like 90 percent sure you don't have my name. I just... wanted to know who your soulmate is," Kira was proud of how put together she sounded.

Scott closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at her. "Allison was my soulmate," he admitted, offering his wrist for her to see. Her stomach plummeted. Up until then, a small part of her had been hoping that they were soulmates after all.

There was something odd, though, about the writing on his wrist. It did in fact say Allison in a girl's loopy hand writing but the words themselves looked like they were fading- decaying almost- on his skin.

Kira suddenly understood. "She's dead... isn't she?"

Kira could see Scott swallow. He nodded. "She is."

Kira felt regret pooling in her stomach. "I... I'm _so_ sorry, I had no idea."

Scott gave her a tired smile. "Don't worry about it."

Kira opened her mouth but she wasn't totally sure what she wanted to say. Suddenly too uncomfortable, Kira turned to leave, but Scott grabbed her elbow. "Wait. I have more to say."

Kira hesitated but complied, out of curiosity more then anything.

Scott rolled back the sleeve on his opposite wrist, the one that didn't have a dead girls name on it. "This appeared the other day. I don't understand it, I've never heard of anything like this before."

Kira's heart stopped as she peered at his skin. "That's my name."

Scott nodded, letting his sleeve cover it back up. "I've never heard of someone having two soulmates but..." he trailed, glancing carefully at her.

"Neither have I," Kira admitted, feeling suddenly hopeful.

Scott shifted his weight awkwardly for a few seconds before moving his hand to her hair and kissing her carefully. "I have no clue what any of this means," Scott told her quietly when he pulled away. "But I'd love to figure it out... with you."

Kira grinned.


	2. Oblivion

**Title: **Oblivion  
**Prompt:** Ghost AU  
**Summary: **Hesitantly, she reached out a ghostly hand, letting her fingers mold to his. She'd never tried ghost on ghost contact before so she felt a surge of relief when her hands didn't go straight through his.  
**A/N:** I wrote this so many times. I was in love with the idea, it was just so hard to get it right. Again, the title was taken from a song: Oblivion by Bastille. This one doesn't fit as close but I still really like it with this story. Not to mention it's just a beautiful song in general.

* * *

**Oblivion**

Kira decided that being a ghost was actually an alright deal.

She still got to see her friends, she could walk around and she felt exactly the same as she always had, minus the whole new found ability to walk through solid objects which was equal parts awesome and strange.

But she missed talking to people. She could communicate with other dead people (she and Allison became fast friends and she even hung out with Erica and Boyd and Aiden from time to time) but she missed her parents and her friends and Scott.

Especially Scott.

All those times she'd seen how down he'd looked about her death, she'd wished that he knew she was there, watching over him. She wished she could telling him that dying wasn't as bad as it was made out to be.

It was exactly like living, but lonelier.

* * *

It took Scott a few minutes for him to realize he was dead.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the Beacon Hills cemetery, one he'd- unfortunately- frequented in his life. He registered his parents, Stiles, Lydia and Malia among others all gathered around a single tombstone. They all appeared to be in or near tears.

He was confused as to how he didn't remember getting there. How could he could completely blank out on someones death? Or maybe he was dreaming about Kira's funeral again. He'd found himself doing that for months after she died.

But something about the scene was different, unfamiliar.

He tried calling out to different people, but no one answered him. Eventually, he maneuvered around the people, hoping the name on the gravestone would give him some clue as to what was happening.

He could almost feel his body turn to ice as he read the grave marker: **In Loving Memory of** **Scott McCall.**

He blinked, trying to see if the words would change. They didn't.

A voice heard so often in his dreams- and nightmares- called out to him, choked with emotion. "Scott?"

He turned around quickly, not quite daring to trust his ears, even with the advanced hearing. "K-Kira?"

His gravestone was forgotten as his eyes fell on the girl he'd missed so much, for so long. She looked exactly as he remembered her- wavy, dark hair and wide, beautiful eyes- but there was something different there too. She didn't look _transparent_ per se, but she didn't look quite solid either. Scott wasn't sure how to describe it. She looked as though a gust of wind would send her toppling over.

But that wasn't how she held herself. There was a certain confidence to her that he couldn't remember her having.

She offered him a small smile and he relished in the sight. How many times had he wished he could see her smile just one more time? "But... you're dead," way to be subtle, McCall.

But she didn't appear mad at him. She certainly seemed upset though. Her lips pursed in the way they used to right before she'd start crying. "So are you."

* * *

Kira explained everything to Scott as best as she could. She hadn't cried since dying- she wasn't even sure it was possible- but suddenly she found herself forcing back tears.

Scott was dead.

Well, considering she was too, you'd think that would make her happy but every time she smiled at him, she felt a shooting pain in her gut. He was leaving his friends and his mother and Stiles behind and she'd never wish that on any of them. They didn't deserve to lose any more people.

"I must have died a few weeks ago at least," Scott was saying. "So why am I just now becoming... alert?"

Kira shrugged. "As far as I can tell, something about having a funeral wakes something up in your soul. That's when I became... _alert_, too."

"You watched your own funeral?" Scott asked.

Kira nodded, feeling a sad smile- it seemed to be becoming her trademark- cross her face. "I always thought attending my own funeral would be cool but it felt kind of morbid and..._ sad_."

Scott considered this. "I'm guessing you saw me crying like a little baby, then."

Kira glanced at the ground. She knew he was joking but she didn't feel much like laughing. "I thought it was sweet that you cared about me that much."

Scott blinked. "Cared about y- Kira, I loved you," he cleared his throat, not quite meeting her eyes. "I _still_ love you."

Kira figured that if it still could, her heart would be beating out of her chest. Sure, before she'd died, she and Scott had told each other they love each other, but it had been a good while since then.

"I wish you didn't," Kira answered finally. "But I'm glad you do."

"Kira, that doesn't make sense," Scott shook his head.

Kira took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. "I wanted you to be happy. I was hoping you'd move on, eventually."

Scott frowned. "But...?" he prompted.

"But now that you're here, I'm glad you still feel that way," Kira finished. She glanced up at him and saw that he was smiling. It physically pained her to see his smile after so long.

Hesitantly, she reached out a ghostly hand, letting her fingers mold to his. She'd never tried ghost on ghost contact before so she felt a surge of relief when her hands didn't go straight through his.

"It's a good thing we have an eternity together now," Kira commented lightly. "Because I love you too."

And that was how Kira got her first kiss in the afterlife.


End file.
